Wesker Wants, Wesker Gets!
by Asteral
Summary: Wesker wants Ada. How long has it been since he lost got some! WARNING: RAPE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


**Hello. I decided to write this fan fiction when I saw the lack of Wesker x Ada fan fiction on this website. I mean, really? It's sad! Also, don't forget to leave a review! If you don't like Wesker x Ada then this is the wrong book for you I normally do Ada x Leon but I decided that Wesker needed to get laid whether Ada liked it or not (and trust me, she won't) so please enjoy and comment *drinks coffee* it's 6am and I haven't slept! This is gonna be good! *eye twitches* **

**1. **

Wesker was sitting at his desk looking at his computer. The damn thing was scrolling numbers like something from the matrix and it was pissing Wesker of. Why did technology have to be so complicated? Finally Wesker just slumped over on his desk, bored. This day wasn't going well.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Wesker called for whoever it was to come in. to Wesker's relief, it was Ada Wong. He had lost contact with her 2 days prior and was glad that she was alive…but did she have what he had sent her for?

Ada looked tired and worn out as she handed Wesker a small metal case. Inside of it was an experimental virus that she had been sent to get from an old umbrella facility. He took the case and typed in the code on the lid of the case to open it. When he opened it, he was pleased with the results. There were 10 vials: 5 containing the virus and 5 containing the antivirus. Wesker looked up at the woman in front of him. Ada really was his best mercenary.

Wesker took a close look at her. She looked very attractive in this particular light angle. Wesker couldn't remember when the last time was that he had got some. Ada excused herself and headed to her room, R&R her only objective. Wesker sat quietly in the room, thinking. Ada was very stunning and that was something that drew Wesker to her. Not as a love interest, of course. He just wanted her for one night. Just one.

He sat for several long minuets, fantasizing about what he would do with her. The things he would try- no DO- with the young woman. It made his mouth water at the very thought of it. He WOULD have Ada and it would be as soon as time would permit it. He had a busy schedule and needed to make arrangements for his plan.

It had been a week. Every time Wesker saw her it made him think about his fantasies. But today that didn't bother him at all. He was on his way to his vacation house where he had made preparations for his plans. He had called Ada on the pretence that he had work for the young woman. Ada agreed to come over to the mansion without the slightest problem. It made Wesker laugh evilly inside at the thought that Miss Wong was so oblivious to the impending danger.

Finally, Ada arrived. It was about 10pm now and there was a full moon. The large windows made it such a nice place to enjoy the scenery. Ada looked around the huge estate, admiring it. This was her first time here and she loved the look of the house. It was so open and inviting. Wesker ushered her over and pointed to the open chair. He couldn't help but note the beautiful dress she was had on. It was maroon red with black lace and looked like a corset but much nicer.

Wesker took his seat at the other end of the small table. As they talked about the "mission" that Ada was supposed to go on, Wesker couldn't help but think to himself "I'm quite clever. Ada is none the wiser and my goal is almost complete!" Wesker offered Ada a drink which she excepted without worry. With a couple shots of vodka down her system, Ada started to get sleepy. She had had about 8 shots were as Wesker hadn't even finished a quarter of his first one. It was all just part of the plan.

"Ug, I feel terrible, "Ada said dizzily," I think I need to lay down for I little while." Wesker smiled inwardly. Ada was finally within his grasp. Of course, the drink had also been laced with drugs but Wesker didn't care about any of that right now. He helped Ada out of her seat and carefully helped her up the stairs. She was far too drunk to really realize that something was very wrong. I mean, since when does WESKER care about your well being when you're drunk?

Wesker laid Ada down on the bed gently. She looked asleep but he knew that it was just the drugs taking affect. He took her brief moment of helplessness and handcuffed Ada to the bed by her left ankle. The moment the cold metal touched her skin Ada started to move. She was waking up. And it looked like the drug was wearing off fast. Good. Now Wesker didn't have to wait long.

Ada sat up slowly and looked around the room, slightly confused. She looked like she was searching her memory for something she had lost. Wesker found it very appealing how helpless she was. Ada looked at him with a bewildered look. She tried to stand and discovered the hand cuff (or, in this instance ankle cuff) that bound her leg to the hard metal bed frame. The bed was very soft as well as big. It could easily fir 5 or so people comfortably. Ada tried to pull her leg free but couldn't. Wesker just watched her quietly.

"Wesker, untie me! What are you doing?" Ada growled. Wesker gave a smug smile and sat down next to her quietly. When he began to undo the lace on her dress, Ada grabbed him, terror in every feature of her body. Wesker just ignored her rants and screams as he worked. Ada hid under the covers as Wesker undressed and crawled in the bed next to her. He tried to calm her down but all Ada did was continue to rant and kick and scream. She called him cuss words he had never heard before and at one point he was pretty sure she was speaking Japanese! But, who could blame the woman? Wesker really didn't care what she was saying.

Ada got instantly still and quiet when she felt the first thrust. She winced and then stared at Wesker angrily as, to her horror, continued to enjoy himself. Ada gasped and whimpers as; to her great dismay she actually started to enjoy herself. Ada panted softly. At one point she tried begging Wesker to stop and let her go but he didn't even notice that she was talking. He loved every moment and Ada was going to kill him for it. She promised herself that!

Ada woke up the next morning in a daze. She could barely move and was exhausted. She wasn't tied up so she slowly worked through the pain, getting shakily to her feet and putting her cloths back on. She was searching for a weapon when she realized that Wesker was watching her. She turned to curse him some more but when she opened her mouth to speak, she couldn't find the words to express the feelings that were whirling up within her. She just fell to the floor and sobbed. Wesker watched her silently. There was no way he was going to try and comfort her. It just wasn't Wesker's nature to be caring to anyone besides himself. But he did care about her pain… sort of… not really. He accepted that this was his doing but that was the end of it. And that's how it would be.

**Sorry if the end made you sad. Please comment XD thank you!**


End file.
